


Truth or Dare

by PoemAboutCitylights



Series: Formula 1 // Drinking Games [4]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Drinking Games, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Secret Relationship, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 10:39:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10435860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoemAboutCitylights/pseuds/PoemAboutCitylights
Summary: Formula 1 is back and so is the Drinking Game Series!This ends where "Fuck, Marry, Kill" begins and explores the feelings of our favourite drivers further.





	

“Truth or Dare? Seriously, Jense?”, Dan asked and Dany could see a blush spreading across his cheeks.  
“Are you afraid of something, Ricciardo?”, the Brit responded, a smirk appearing on his face.  
“Don’t be ridiculous. Alrighty… I say, we’ll start with… Kimi!”  
Even though the Fin had hid his face behind dark sunglasses, Dany was sure that he was rolling his eyes: “Bwoah.”  
In the meantime, Max and Carlos exchanged a smug glance and the Russian was once again reminded why exactly he had once sworn to himself to never play this game with his best friend ever again.  
“So, truth or dare, Kimi?”, Dan asked.  
The Fin shrugged his shoulders: “I really don’t care.”  
And before anyone could say anything, Max stood up and grinned at the Ferrari driver: “I dare you to tell us where you are ticklish and have another player tickle you.”  
“Oh dios!”, Fernando exclaimed but was silenced by the laughter raising around him.  
“This will be gold! And excellent black mailing material!”, Hulkenberg added and Kimi stared at the other drivers in disbelief.  
“Oh, come on.”  
“That’s the game, babe. Now, quick: you can chose one of us and then tell us where you’re ticklish”, Jenson was over excitedly bouncing up and down on Dan’s bed and Dany was afraid that the Brit would fall off any second.  
“Fine. If any of you has to touch me, I’ll go for Sebastian. He at least knows what to do with his hands”, that earned the Fin a soft punch against his shoulders by a red-faced German, “and I’m ticklish at my… V-lines.”  
The room went silent for a few seconds until Jenson made a sound that resembled a strangled baby duck and suddenly Lewis couldn’t stop himself from laughing out hysterically.  
“We should have known that there’s nothing ordinary about a Räikkönen.”  
“Yeah, well”, Vettel coughed awkwardly and his eyes lingered at the small line between Kimi’s trousers and his shirt that revealed some smooth, pale skin for a little too long, swallowing visibly, “how exactly are we going to do this?”  
Max and Carlos started shouting “Undress, undress, undress” at the very same time and Dany actually started to feel a little sorry for the German who seemed to be completely overwhelmed by the situation.  
“You heard the boys, Kimi”, Dan grinned and batted his long lashes at the Ferrari driver which sent a pang of jealousy down Dany’s spine.  
The Russian knew that he could have been mistaken but he thought he’d seen Kimi taking a quick glance around the room before a small smirk appeared on his face and he made a show of taking off his sunglasses and eye-fucking Sebastian with his expression alone.  
Which led to further blushing by the German, of course.  
And who would have thought that the cold Fin with his monotone voice was a natural concerning stripping.  
Far slower than necessary, he lifted his black shirt inch by inch, revealing more and more of his pale skin and a fit chest and as much as Dany wanted to - he simply wasn’t able to draw his gaze away from the oldest driver.  
He remembered what he had said to Carlos a few hours ago, that he is NOT EVEN INTERESTED IN MEN, and the thought alone sent shivers down his spine and blood in his cheeks.  
He noticed too late that not EVERY driver’s eyes in the room were fixed on Kimi.  
In fact, Dan’s gaze was focused on Dany himself and when the Aussie winked at him, Dany wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole.  
Sebastion, on the other hand, had obviously other problems to care about while the Finish Ice Man looked the German up and down and bit his lip seductively.  
“What are you waiting for, Seb?”, he asked and smirked, causing Dany to wonder whether they would need to reanimate the German after this dare was done.  
Said driver did not reply to his teammate but slowly raised a hand and softly touched the pale skin of Kimi’s stomach.  
“Get on with it, Seb, I bet this isn’t the first time you’ve given Kimi a hand”, grinned Dan and once again, his bright laugh seemed to fill the whole room.  
The German did what he was told, suddenly there was a devious smile on his face and then an hysteric giggle evoked which made Dany jump.  
For a few glorious seconds, all the other drivers in the room stared at the Fin with their jaws slacked while the older Ferrari driver burst into giggles, trying to get as far away from Seb as possible who had slung his legs around Kimi’s waist to make sure that he’d stay attached.  
Shortly after, the Finnish driver seemed to be completely out of breath and did his best to get Sebastion away from him but the German had apparently found joy in his task and enthusiastically tickled the hell out of his teammate.  
Lewis, with a phone in his hand, failed at producing qualified video footage due to the way his whole body was shaken by laughter while Fernando shook his head: “This is unbelievable, Kimi is always surprise.”  
When Sebastian eventually came to the conclusion that the Fin had had enough, he finally let go of the older driver who was by now laying on the ground, clutching his chest and panting heavily.  
“I guess that was… enough. Who’s next?”, asked Nico Hulkenberg and it did not escape Dany’s notice how he grinned at Dan for a few seconds and then shot a quick glance at the Russian. The Australian slightly rolled his eyes but didn’t say anything.  
“Well, what about our youngsters?”, Lewis said instead, “Carlos? Max?”  
“What about us?”, the youngest driver shot back and stared at the Brit.  
“Oh, I don’t know… Maybe after Kimi and Seb have already fulfilled their duty…”  
“Wait a second, Hamilton”, Carlos interrupted the current world champion, “what _exactly_ are you implying?”  
There was a general sigh after the Spaniards words and Dany tried to somehow catch his best friend’s gaze, unsure whether he was the only one in this room who did not know something the others were apparently so sure of.  
“So, truth or dare, Max?”  
“Dare!”, the young Dutch driver replied immediately and crossed his arms in front of his chest.  
“I’ve got a good one!”, Jenson exclaimed and a grin spread across his face, “I dare you to confess your love to another play in the most romantic way possible. And huh… who could the other driver be, Lewis?”  
“Oh, I don’t know, Jense… Maybe _Carlos_?”  
“That’s an exceptionally good idea, babe.”  
“Oh come on!”, Max exclaimed and pulled a face at the two Brits, “as if you didn’t have this all planned out.”  
“Your protest doesn’t help, just do it, Max. You’re with the big boys now”, answered Nico H. and smiled at the youngest driver triumphantly.  
“Fine”, Max spit out and brought some distance between himself and the Spanish Torro Rosso driver.  
“Well, what can I say?”, Dany thought that he’d never seen the usually so self-confident driver that insecure, “you’re a fine looking dude, Carlos, I suppose. I mean, your hair is kind of nice and I also sort of like your face.”  
“I guess what you’re trying to say, is that he think he’s handsome?”  
“Will you just shut up, Jenson, won’t you?”, he stared at the Brit angrily and then turned to face Carlos again, “you are… I mean… Carlos, you’re…”, Max took a deep breath and then slightly shook his head: “Sorry, I can’t do this”, he was on his feet before anyone could say anything and before Dany even noticed what happened, the Dutch had slipped out of the room and into Daniel’s bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter of this part and I hope you enjoyed it!  
> If you have a certain Truth/Dare you'd like to see, just comment :)  
> I'd love to get feedback, it is what motivates me the most.  
> I guess after the Truth or Dare part, I'll set this Series in the new season but I wanted to finish what I had begun.  
> Thanks for reading my story!


End file.
